Minks' Tears
by Maria Gv
Summary: Alternate worldstory. Mink gets into some trouble with blueberries and it's up to her two friends to save her, with the help of the boys of course. Rapunzel based story.


Mink's Tears 

By: Maria / GV

A/N: ok, this is my first fanfic on Mink, if you don't know the manga well then I apologize. It's cute… or at least I think it's cute and I love the artwork. Anyways, it's based on the fairy tale Rapunzel and a version of R. that I wrote back in high school, only this time with the characters of Mink. _'Thoughts will look like this.'_ And yes, unfortunately I don't own any of the characters/

The air was warm and the sun shined down on the fruit, vegetables and flowers growing in the gardens of Cy-Bird High School.

Mink Shiraishi walked down the school halls with her two best friends Kanoka and Mahoko. Mink stopped at her locker and brushed her long blonde hair as her friends mentioned the schools top student: Azumi Mizuhara and her sweet blue berries.

"She's the top fairy in training, it's no surprise that her blueberries are enjoyed by the professors. She has a strong touch when it comes to gardening." Mahoko says.

Kanoka nods. "Yes, it's part of her family, her great grandmother and her mother both have green thumbs. Or super green thumbs."

Mahoko sighs. "She's beautiful, popular and works her magic without flaw. It would be wonderful to have her talent."

Mink smiles at her friends. "At least we're cute!"

"That isn't enough Mink!" Kanoka balls one of her hands into a fist.

"Kanoka's right, Mink. How are we going to get the handsome Prince Illiya to fall in love with one of us?" Mahoko says dreamily.

Mink shuts her locker. "But when that one is dating him what will the other two do?" Kanoka and Mahoko freeze.

They look at Mink. "Stop asking dumb questions Mink!" They say together. They start walking towards their classroom. Mink walks behind them thinking to herself. _'Maybe eating some of Azumi's blueberries can give a person some of her personality. Hey maybe I should go see if I can sneak some of them out of the garden That's it!'_

Mink leaves her best friends quickly and hurries to the school's huge garden. The flowers and vegetables were in full bloom and growing quickly, some of it due to magic. Mink passed another first year, who was tending to some of the sunflowers without noticing Mink. Mink went to the hot houses in the back of the garden and entered the third one. The one that the skilled students were allowed to grow whatever they wanted. Mink could smell strawberries and raspberries along with the blueberries and mint leaves. She didn't see or hear anyone inside. The blueberry bush was in the back of the green house. Mink smiles. "One or three little berries won't be missed!"

She examined the bush. _'She really does know how to use her magic. The leaves are a nice deep green and the berries are big and round.'_ Mink sighs as she recalls trying to grow some strawberries two days ago. _'They came out black and had brown leaves. I feel like the worst student here!'_ She looks at the blueberries and smiles. _'Here's to better magic.'_ Mink plucks one of the blueberries and eats it.

She smiles. "Mmm… they really are soo good!" She took one more and ate it as well.

"Ok. Take some to Kanoka and Mahoko and hope that some magic works on us." She plucks a third off when she hears voices and the hothouse door opening. _'Oh no!'_ She quickly hides underneath a table in the corner that had some potted plants in front of it.

'_I'm in trouble if I'm caught.'_ She looked at her right hand. It was strained blue-ish when from crushing the blueberry by accident.

"This blueberry bush is the perfect cover up for my absolutely brilliant plan!" Azumi said laughing and touching the leaves of the bush.

Yuka fluffs her blondehair. "What plan is that again, Miss Azumi?"

Azumi gives Yuka a cold look. "If you weren't so dumb… you'd be useless in many of my plans… I am creating a spell to get Illiya to fall in love with me. And then we shall rule the country of Toriumi. Although I'll be controlling him. Oh and for helping me, I'll make sure you get a boyfriend, Yuka." Azumi said, "But you must help me keep this a secret and get rid of anyone who tries to interfere."

Yuka grins. "What are you talking about? Interfere?"

Azumi sighs and looks at the blueberries. "Someone has cut off some of my blueberries." She examines the plant, and then kneels on the ground. _'Although it's bad for them if they eat them.'_

Mink didn't know what to do or what Azumi was doing. But she knew she had to find a way out before she was caught. Yuka was now kneeling to Azumi's left which was fortunate for Mink. They wouldn't be able to look in her direction and see her crawling away.

Mink crawls out from behind the table and starts crawling towards the door of the hothouse. _'I can make it.'_

"Illiya will be mine, no longer shall I suffer his rejections or his babbling about the girl he is interested in, who is a little no body." Azumi fumed as a secret door way opens on the ground. "I'll get rid of her as well."

'_She sounds so much scarier than she looks and acts in class. I wonder who is the girl Illiya likes so much to reject Azumi.' _Mink thought as she got to the Mint bushes. '_For a fairy she doesn't sound very nice.' _Mink peels through the mint shrubs and the exotic flowered vines. The opening in the ground had an orangey colored smoke rising out. She couldn't see Azumi and Yuka anywhere. Mink stood up cautiously. _'Where did they go?'_ She walked over to the opening and saw stairs going down. _'Did they go down these? What's down?'_

Mink started to take a step towards the steps but stopped. _'I need to get out of here.' _

She turns to leave when the smell of the smoke hits her nose. She wrinkles her nose. _'Arg…'_ She starts sneezing. _'Uh oh!'_

Azumi was putting some of the ingredients into a pot when she heard the sneezes. She grins. "Our blueberry stealer has come out."

Azumi runs up the steps as Mink trips over a potter plant. Yuka comes up the steps after Azumi. Yuka bumped into Azumi.

"What's the matter, Azumi? Who is it?" Yuka peeks out from behind Azumi at the girl on the floor. Azumi glared down at the blonde girl.

"You!" Mink turned and looked at Azumi. "You… of all people to be stealing my blueberries."

"I… uh…. I um didn't…"

Azumi smirks. "You did take the blueberries, I can see your hands and you've been hiding under the table since I walked in. I'm not as dumb as you are. I really don't get him… But you, you're not getting away with any of this!"

Mink sits up on her knees. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take them without permission."

Yuka chews on one of her fingers. "Who is she?" She whispers to Azumi, who glares at her and turns back to Mink.

"Remus… orum… deum…" Azumi murmured and waved her arms in front of Mink. A soft glow surrounded her.

"Eh?" Mink blinked confused as everything started growing taller. "What's going on?"

Azumi picked up the tiny Mink and put her inside a box. "Now I'll get rid of you and my plans can be put into action. With you out of the way…" Azumi laughs.

Yuka smiles and claps her hands. "That's a great trick, Azumi."

Azumi looked at Yuka. "Close the door and look after the blueberries, Yuka. Don't tell any one about any of this. I'll be back."

"Alrightie, Miss Azumi." Yuka smiles and walks to the back of the hothouse. Azumi rolls her eyes and leaves.

Kanoka tapped her foot impatiently. "Where did Mink run off to? We've got class and she's skipping out."

"I wonder what was so important." Mahoko fluffed her hair. "Ah! Do you think she saw Illiya and was secretly asking him to go on a date?"

Both girls look at each other and then start laughing.

"Mink, wouldn't even know what to say to Illiya. And besides why would he be here anyways." Kanoka said putting her hands behind her head.

Mahoko hugs Kanoka. "Because of Azumi, Kanoka!" They're supposedly engaged or at least their family wanted them betrothed."

"Hmph… well that doesn't sound fair." Kanoka grabs Mahoko's arm. "Come on, we need to find Mink before she gets into trouble for ditching."

Mink sat in the little dark box and softly cried. _'What's going on? What happened? Why is she doing this?'_ Mink sat there and wondered if she'd ever return to normal and see her friends again. She thought about Azumi's plan to force Illiya to fall in love with her. _'She can't do that. He has a right to pick someone for himself… we're not suppose to use our magic to do bad things.' _She sighs. _'I don't feel fourteen at this height. Someone please save me!'_

Motoharu looks up from his sword and looks around. The sky was clear and the sun was warm against his bare shoulders and back. He stands up and would have walked out of the clearing in the woods he was sitting in but Illiya looked at him from where he was sharpening his sword.

"What's the matter, Mo?" Illiya asks and stands up. He looks around.

"Huh? Um…" Motoharu looks at his companion and Captain. "Did you hear anyone just now? I thought I heard a voice."

Illiya stands next to Motoharu and closes his eyes to listen. He heard the wind blowing softly, bird fluttering around and squires racing up trees but nothing dangerous or human. "Sorry, buddy but I hear no voice or anyone nearby. We've been working a bit hard lately. We'll get a nice break once we get back to the castle." He pats Motoharu hard on the shoulders.

Motoharu looks around one last time, then went back and sat down. He picked up his dry shirt and puts it on. He tucks it into his pants and then sheathed his sword. _'Was I really hearing things?'_

"Motoharu, weren't you telling me you had a sister attending the School of Priam?" Illiya asks him, also putting his sword on his back sheath. Illiya gives him a smile.

"Yeah, she's my half sister though. That's why she's attending Priam. Her father can use magic and had attended Priam. We don't talk very much, since my mother moved and lives in their kingdom." Motoharu tighten his belt. "She doesn't come visit, or I should say they don't come to visit me."

"Why don't you go visit? "Illiya asks putting some knives into his wrist sheaths.

"My mother doesn't like my dad, so I think she sees me as a duplication of him." Motoharu leaned his head back. "But it's ok, if I spent two much time away from here I'd never improve or be much good to you. Illiya."

Illiya smiles. "Well how about we visit your sister and see if we can get her to find this beautiful maiden of mine?"

Motoharu gives him a mock glare. "Don't you know how to give it up already, Illiya? You don't even know the girl's name. All you do know is what she looks like from a distance from that one time."

"She was a vision, Motoharu." Illiya smiles lost in memories.

"Yes well, you shouldn't hope that dreaming of this girl will make her real." Motoharu stood up.

The lid to the box Mink was in opened. She blinked a few times as the bright light shinned in. _'Now what?'_

Azumi pulls Mink out by the hair. "Now you won't be in my way. You'll never be in my way again. You are to remain here till I decide how to personally get rid of you." Azumi put her down on the floor.

"Erant laeta." Azumi stared at Mink as she started to grow back to her normal height, the only difference being that Mink's blonde hair grew along with her. It grew till it covered half of the floor in the room.

"Ahh! What's happened?" Mink touched her hair.

Azumi shrugged. "It doesn't matter I've got to go. Just so you know you're in a tower that's thirteen stories up." Mink noticed Azumi's wings on her back. They weren't normal for a fairy.

"Why are your wings that dark violet? They look black..." Mink was shocked.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha… that's because I am powerful. I'm not some weakling fairy like you are! I'll never be some weak-no-body-fairy." Azumi shouted, her eyes glowing.

Mink stepped back. Azumi flew out the window and looked back at Mink. She appeared to be about to say something but changed her mind. She flew off into the distance. Mink watched her vanish.

'_Well if she can do it, so can I!'_ Mink tried to release her fairy wings but nothing happened. "What's going on! Why won't they…" She tried calling up some of her magic but there was nothing there. Mink stood there in shock.

"What did she do to my magic?" Mink sat down on a chair. "I need help."

Motoharu looked behind him, as his horse galloped through the field of flowers towards the gates into the School of Priam. _'There it was again.'_ He thought to himself facing forward again.

Illiya slowed to a halt in front of the gates and waited for Motoharu. Motoharu reached him and dismounted his horse. "I'll go find her so that you don't have to worry about getting mobbed by all the girls at this school." He handed Illiya his reins to his horse.

"Alright, good luck." Illiya says looking at the entrance.

"It's not like I was called out for a challenge, relax. They're only girls." Motoharu laughs and hurries off.

Mahoko hurries back to Kanoka's locker, a worried expression on her face. She didn't see Kanoka, so she started pacing. _'Where are you, Mink?'_ Mahoko sits on the floor.

Kanoka comes quickly from around the corner. Mahoko looks up at her, hopeful but Kanoka looks just as worried and shakes her head. She looks around the hallway and then down at Mahoko. "I didn't find her and everyone I asked haven't seen her at all today. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should inform the head master… what if she was abducted by someone?" Mahoko stands up.

Yuka walks up the hallway and sees the two younger girls standing in the hallway. She frowns. _'They look worried… but shouldn't they be in class.'_

"Hi, excuse me." Yuka smiles brightly. "You girls should be in class by now. What is the matter?"

Both girls straighten out and look at Yuka, then at the ground. "Sorry Miss Yuka Akane!" They say together.

"Hehehehe… just call me Yuka sillies." Yuka beams. "Can I help you two with something?"

"Umm… well… we're…" Mahoko stutters, unsure whether they should ask for help from anyone or remain quiet. Kanoka places a hand on her shoulder and accidentally drops a photo of all three of them. She had been showing people the photograph incase they didn't know who Mink was.

Yuka picks up the photograph, looks at it and gasps. "Who is this girl that's with you? She was in the garden this morning but…" Yuka freezes. _'Oh no! I wasn't suppose to say anything… although I don't remember why.'_

"Ah! You saw Mink this morning!" Kanoka shouts. "Do you know where she is now! We've been looking everywhere for her!"

Yuka shifts nervously. "Uh… she was in the garden but I don't know where she went after… she left. I'm sorry. I… think she went to see Miss Azumi's blueberries but wasn't allowed."

Mahoko slouches a bit but Kanoka stares at Yuka intently. Yuka looked around nervously and handed Kanoka back her photograph.

Motoharu saw his sister with two other girls, he was surprised to have found her so quickly. He stood up straight. "Mahoko!"

Mahoko turns to see who was calling her, as did Kanoka and Yuka. Kanoka scratches her head and Yuka blushes and looks at Motoharu with dreamy eyes. Mahoko was surprised. "Motoharu?" She hadn't seen her brother since she was three. She ran over to him and buried her face into his chest, crying softly. Motoharu grimaced and squirmed. "Hey, Mahoko… chill. What's wrong?"

Yuka looked annoyed. 'Why couldn't he have been single!' She pouts and sighs.

"Big brother, I've missed you… you… you need to help us, please." Mahoko hiccups.

"What is it? Why are you crying? I know it can't be from seeing me." He smiles.

Yuka's eyes brighten. 'Siblings!' Kanoka rolls her eyes. 'She's very transparent.'

"We can't find out friend. She's missing."

"Come on let's go outside and you can tell Illiya and me about it. We're looking for someone ourselves. We can all help each other out." Motoharu pets his little sister's hair.

"Illiya." All three girls gasp. Motoharu sighs.

Yuka walks up to Motoharu and grabs a hold of his arm. "You are a sweet heart! Promise you'll protect me from the monsters outside."

Motoharu looked at her nervously and slightly annoyed. "There… aren't any monsters."

Mahoko was holding his other arm; she gave Yuka a nasty look. "Come on Motoharu let's go."

All four ended up going outside, even though both Motoharu and Mahoko wanted Yuka to leave. Yuka said she wouldn't because she'd have to report them as ditching from class and Kanoka whispered that Yuka might know where Mink truly was and was hiding it.

Illiya saw his best friend walking towards him not with one but three. He laughs to himself. 'I warned him about girls.' "Motoharu, I thought you had only one sister." He smirks.

"I do, these are her friends." Motoharu mutters.

"She is not out friend, Motoharu." Mahoko says pointing at Yuka.

"Oh but we can be, dear Mahoko!" Yuka beams and takes her hand. "Let's be close friends."

"Not on…" Kanoka steps on her foot. "…unless you promise to be friends forever." Mahoko chokes out.

"Agreed!" Yuka hugs Mahoko, who looks about ready to strangle everyone.

"What's going on, Mo?" Illiya whispers.

"Well my sister and her friend Kanoka are looking for someone that's missing. Kanoka things that Yuka knows where she is, but I don't know all the details." Motoharu looks at the girls. "Did you say you had a photograph?"

"Please tell us everything about your missing friend." Illiya adds as Kanoka gives Motoharu the picture she had.

Mahoko clears her throat and tells them more or less what happened that morning up to when Mink suddenly vanished. Kanoka tells the boys that they've been looking and asking everyone about her.

"Yuka's the only one who has seen her since she ran off." Kanoka stares at Yuka.

Motoharu walks up to Yuka and takes one of her hands. "Is this true? Did you see Mink this morning, Yuka? Tell us everything." He kisses her hand.

Mahoko smiles and takes her other hand. "Yes, let's not keep secrets from one another. Yuka. We're best friends after all. Tell us everything."

Illiya smirks. '_Those two are truly related.'_

Kanoka giggled as Yuka looks like she was in heaven. "Mink. Had been inside the garden before Miss Azumi and I came. She was in the third green house with Miss Azumi's blueberries and had taken some. That made Miss Azumi a bit mad."

Kanoka was a bit surprised but didn't say anything about Mink's conduct.

"Miss Azumi wasn't very happy. She took her away, I'm not sure where because she told me to stay and watch over the blueberries and the secret door." Yuka covers her mouth. "I mean… secret… chores I have to do."

"What secret door, Yuka?" Motoharu leans in close. "Tell us."

"Uh… uh… it's her secret hideout… well sort of. It's where she makes her really strong spells and potions." Yuka looks around nervously. "Don't let her know I told you… she'd hurt me if she knew."

"So are you sure you don't know where Azumi took Mink?" Kanoka asks unbelieving.

"No, I don't know for certain. But she has mentioned a dark tower once before to me. But I've never see it. She may have take her there." Yuka adds hopeful.

"We'll go look for this tower, maybe you girls can go investigate this secret door and find some clues. If you find anything just find us or send us a message by one of the forest animals." Illiya instructs them. "Let me see the picture, Mo. So I know who we're looking for." Motoharu hands him the picture. Illiya looks at it and his eyes widen. He stares disbelieving at what he was looking at. _'I've found her!'_ He thinks to himself.

"What's wrong Illiya?" Motoharu asks studying his face.

"She's the one, Mo!" Illiya's smile deepens. "The one I've been searching for since I saw her all those months ago."

Kanoka and Mahoko glance at each other confused. "Searching for?" They say in unison.

"It looks like out little Mink has been putting the moves on Illiya without even knowing that she was." Kanoka has a grin on her face.

"Oh my…" Mahoko says. "She's going to be thrilled to hear about it."

"Ah! That's why Miss Azumi was so angry with Mink and shrunk her to be three inches tall!" Yuka said proud at her discovery.

They all look at her. She realizes what she just said and laughs nervously.

"What did you say?" Illiya asks loudly.

Kanoka grabs a hold of Yuka's shoulders. "She did what to Mink?"

"She cast some kind of spell and Mink ended up this small." She tells them and demonstrates the size of Mink with her hands.

Motoharu steps close to them "Why did she do that? Why was Azumi angry?" He crosses his arms.

"Well she told Yuka that Prince Illiya was in love with someone else and she wouldn't stand for some other girl to have Illiya but herself." Yuka tells them quickly.

"You're in love with Mink?" Kanoka and Mahoko turn to Illiya.

Illiya's face turns red. "Uh… I didn't say…"

Motoharu interrupts them. "Look we need to start looking for Mink and some clues on what Azumi is planning."

They all nod. Illiya mounds his horse and looks at the girls. Kanoka smiles at Motoharu. "Find our Mink, Mo!" Motoharu gives her a small nod.

Yuka frowns. "What should Yuka do, Motoharu?"

Motoharu got on his horse, as Illiya started trotting away. "You are to help Kanoka and Mahoko find out what Azumi is up to and where we may fine Mink. Got it?"

"Ok!" Yuka waves as they ride off. "Oh… Yuka should have remembered about the spell for Illiya."

"What spell are you talking about, Yuka?" Kanoka asks putting her hands on her hips.

Mink looked out the window. "I shouldn't have take those blueberries… not I'll be here forever." Mink looked down at her long hair. "And what should I do with my hair! Soon a bunch of rats will make nests in it and it'll all become really bad and ugly."

Mink parted her hair with a sigh. _'I guess I can try to braid it.'_ She started braiding her hair as she braided one half she though about her friends. _'Well maybe they're looking for me… but how long will it take them to find me, I don't even know where exactly I am.'_

She turns back to the window. "Somebody! Get me out of here!" She shouted into the breeze.

Azumi finished boiling her special Illiya potion. She grinned and then laughed. "Illiya will be mine!" She picked up a soupspoon and a small perfume bottle. Little by little she filled the bottle up with the red colored potion. She screwed on the spray cap.

"I'll go pay a visit to Mink and then go look for Illiya…" Azumi picks up an ivory and black colored wand-like stick. It was twisted and pointy, resembling a unicorn's horn. Azumi smiles. "Mink, won't get in my way again. She won't be able to protect herself, now that she ate some of my blueberries."

Azumi quickly goes up the steps to her secret room and pushes the switch behind the blueberry bush to shut the doorway. She put the bottle and stick into her little purse. Azumi left the hot house and avoided all the other students working in the garden. A few of the instructors greeted her, but she didn't stop to talk to them either.

Mahoko and Kanoka hidden behind a group of guys when they saw Azumi leave the garden quickly, not even glancing behind herself.

"Maybe we should just follow her." Kanoka said. Yuka was holding on to her waist, still scared that Azumi would see her.

Yuka had tears in her eyes. "No, No! I don't want to go after her… she'll hurt me… probably shrink me too! No! No!"

"Will you stop shouting! Someone is gonna get suspicious!" Kanoka taps Yuka on the arm.

"Well what are we going to do? We need to stop her potion and save Mink!" Mahoko said beginning to pace.

Kanoka grins. "You and Yuka handle the secret room, I'm going after her." She starts running after Azumi.

"Wait! It could be…" Mahoko stops as Kanoka vanishes. Yuka sighs and takes hold of Mahoko's hand.

"She's really brave." She smiles at Mahoko. "I wish I could be that brave."

Motoharu tried to distinguish what the road sign in front of him said but the letters were fading and some were scratched out. It was becoming dark and the part of woods they were in was bad news at night.

Motoharu fumes and turns to look at Illiya. Illiya shrugs. "All the paths look the same… we could just split up and see where we end up. Use your whistle if you find anything, I'll do the same." He starts heading down the path on the left. " Remember be careful if you happen to run into Azumi while looking for the tower."

"Alright, good luck and be careful." Motoharu tells his friend. Illiya looks at him and smiles. He gallops down the path.

Motoharu looks up at the sky. "I have a bad feeling..." He had the horse trot down the right path.

As he rode through the forest he heard the growls and squawks of all the creatures around him. The air was becoming colder as dark clouds rowed into the shy above.

He continued down the path for what he felt was an hour, with no monsters attacking nor any sign or Illiya or Azumi. In front of him the path split into three roads. He sighs. "Now which way…"

Illiya had stopped in a clearing at the end of the path. There was no longer a way for him to head forward, the path simply led here and the huge trees surrounded him. He wouldn't even be able to squeeze through them on foot. _'It looks like a deformed forest… I'll go back and find Mo. It's going to be a nasty night, we may have to continue tomorrow.'_ Illiya frowns.

Azumi flew towards the tower Mink was in, when she spotted Illiya down in the forest of chaos. She smiled brightly. _'I'm extremely lucky. I can cast my spell on him and have him dispose of his sweet beloved.'_

She floats down slowly as he turns his horse around and stops two feet in front of him. "Hi, Illiya."

Illiya freezes and stares at Azumi. "Uh… Hey Azumi." He gave her a blank look and shifted slightly in his chair. "I'm in a bit of a hurry Azumi. Maybe I'll see you later, you should leave here anyways… it's dangerous."

She stared back at him confused. "Why are you here in this forest then? As you said… it's dangerous. Are you looking for something?" She flutters closer.

Illiya's horse steps back and Illiya pets him gently. "Yeah, I need to find Motoharu, he's around here somewhere. We're both Knights, so we know how to deal with danger." He says looking at her harshly. "But I really must be going."

He starts to ease past her. "I see… well if you need to go…" She didn't move and he finally passed her. "There is one thing Illiya."

He turns to look at her. "What?"

"You won't ever see her again!" Azumi sprays her potion into Illiya's face.

"AAAAHHHH…" He falls off his horse.

Mink glances out the window. She was getting ready to take a nap when she thought she heard someone shout. She hurries to the window and looks around in the darkness. She didn't see anyone nor hear anyone any more. _'Was I hallucinating?'_

"Is someone out there?" She shouts into the darkness.

Motoharu decided to take the path on the left, figuring that he'd run into Illiya on the way out. He noticed the trees spreading apart from one another more and more. There was no sign of Illiya yet. Motoharu stopped to look for signs, when he heard Illiya's scream.

"Illiya!" He has the horse gallop at full speed forward but fins nothing on either side of the path.

'_Where is he? At the end of the path? Is it a monster?'_

"Illiya!"

Motoharu suddenly stops as he finds himself out side of the forest. He would have turned back into it when he spotted a tower and heard a girl call down to him.

"Please, wait! Don't go! I need help…" Mink called out to the boy on the horse.

'_It's the voice I've been hearing all day!'_ it was too dark to notice features even with the candle the girl had lit up in the tower. Motoharu was fairly sure it was Mink. "What's your name?" He calls up to her.

"It's Mink. What's yours?" Mink relaxed, relieved that she was going to be saved finally.

"It's Motoharu." He was now right beneath the window. "Jump down, I'll catch you, Mink. I also need to find my friend… I think he's in trouble."

"Are you crazy! I'm not jumping out the window." Mink panics.

Motoharu tries to remain calm. "Do not worry, I will catch you, I promise. Trust me."

Mink rubbed her eyes, she was scared but inside she did trust Motoharu. "My hair… it may be too long…" Mink stops and looks around.

"What? I didn't catch everything you said." Motoharu shouts up to her.

"I'm coming " Mink says as she wraps her part of her hair around the bedpost closest to the window. Mink goes back to the window. "I'm climbing down slowly."

"Huh? How?" Motoharu asks puzzled.

"You'll see as soon as I get down… just don't move in case I slip and fall, Motoharu." Mink tells him as she starts out the window.

"I'm not moving, don't worry." He sat and watched her easing her way lower by what looked like a gold colored cord or rope. _'Where did she find that?'_

Mink was half way down, when her hair knot on the bedpost cam undone. She screamed as she fell a few stories down and was pulled to a stop. _'Somehow… my hair saved me.'_ She though as she dangled there with her hair taunt from its hold on to whatever it held on to. She could see Motoharu a lot better now. She smiled. "Almost there, Motoharu.

He nods and watches her come further down till he could put his arms around her waist. "Wow… how'd you get your hair so long?"

Mink blushes. 'He's really cute. "Umm... I don't really know."

"Well let's go, I need to find Illiya." Motoharu pulls out his whistle and sounds the rescue mission completed.

"Isn't this a cute scene?" A voice came from the shadows. "I think it's time you dispose of them… Illiya."

Illiya steps out of the shadows, sword drawn and in striking position.

Kanoka saw Mink with Mahoko's brother as she peeks out from behind some trees. Azumi had already gotten control of Illiya and she didn't know how to fight her off by herself, so she didn't try when it happened. Kanoka looked at Azumi and Illiya. _'I need to get to Mink and Motoharu, the three of us could probably take them on.'_

"What's going on Illiya?" Motoharu should and dismounts his horse. Mink sat still on the horse, scared.

"Azumi must have finished her potion and gave it to him," Mink whispers.

"That's exactly what happened." Said a voice next to her. Mink screamed. Motoharu drew his sword ready to swing it down on Kanoka who blinked at them "Sorry I followed her."

"Motoharu watch out!" Mink points. Illiya was charging towards them.

He swings down at Motoharu, who barely raises his sword to block, but Illiya was very strong. Illiya knocked Motoharu's arm out of his way and slices into Motoharu's left should. Motoharu cries out in pain, as Mink screams. "Motoharu! Motoharu are you alright?" Mink jumps off the horse and kneels where Motoharu lay on his side holding his should.

"You need to get out of here." He stares over at Illiya who stood ready to attack again. "You and Kanoka take Catullus and run. I'll take care of them."

"No, I'm not going to leave you." Mink cries, Motoharu touches her cheek with the back of his hand and smiles.

"She's right, we can be of some help. Illiya needs to be awoken is all." Kanoka informs them.

Motoharu nods at them and starts sitting up/ Illiya decides to attack at that moment. Motoharu sees him and shoves Mink out of the way. "Move…" He makes a grab for his sword but he was moving too slow and it would be too late.

Mink realizes this. "Noo! Motoharu…! Illiya please stop! STOP!"

Illiya's sword starts its swing down towards Motoharu's head. Mink closes her eyes. _'Please… no. Save Motoharu.'_

There was silence. Mink was scared to open her eyes. A hand patted her shoulders. "Mink, it's ok. You… did it, somehow."

Mink opens her eyes and stares in amazement. He hair had wrapped itself around Illiya's legs, arms, waist and neck holding him away from Motoharu.

Motoharu grabbed his sword and stood up. "Don't choke him, Mink."

"I... I don't think I am…" Mink tries to relax in hopes it would cause her hair to let Illiya go.

Azumi stood in the shadows, watching them. She was enraged that Mink was still getting in her way. She no longer was going to put up with her.

"You will not get in my way…" Azumi flies over to Mink and her friends. She pulls out the unicorn wand. "Die, Mink." She points the horn at Mink.

"Look out!" Motoharu shouted as a yellow flame flew towards Mink. Mink dodges to the left and the flame burns through the hair that held Illiya's right arm, the arm that held his sword.

The sword in his hand came swinging back towards Mink. Motoharu jumped in front of Mink and blocks Illiya's sword. Mink's hair let go of Illiya completely. Motoharu put all his strength into his arms and shoved Illiya back.

"Get up and leave Illiya to me. Try to keep Azumi busy. But be careful." He ordered them.

Mink stood up and grabbed Kanoka's arm. Kanoka nods and they turn to face Azumi. Azumi glares at them. She moves quickly towards them and sends wind that was razor sharp. Mink got cut on her arms and a few scratches on her face. Kanoka tried to create a barrio, but Azumi's magic was stronger than hers alone.

"Try again, Kanoka, I'll try to add my magic to yours." Mink told her friend.

Azumi prepared to send another wave of her cutting wind and Kanoka created her barrio. Mink focused on Kanoka's shield. Azumi's wind started for them.

"Hurry, Mink… we're going to end up worse this time if you don't." Kanoka said worried.

Mink couldn't get her magic to work. _'What is happening… Please not again… I need to help protect us.'_ Her hair fluttered around her and then slammed into Kanoka's shield as Azumi's wind hi it. The shield held. Both girls sighed.

"Your hair's strong… how'd it get so strong? And why does it seem that your magic is coming from there?" Kanoka asked.

Mink shrugged. "A little while ago I couldn't get any of my magic to work…"

Azumi growled. "You are… in… my way… AGAIN!" Azumi's unicorn wand starts glowing bright red. Kanoka frowns and Mink starts sweating nervously.

"What's she doing, Mink?" Kanoka asks.

"I don't know… but I can tell it's not going to be good."

Motoharu glanced at Mink and Kanoka. They seem to be handling the situation fine but Azumi was getting stronger.

Illiya swung his sword towards Motoharu's head; Motoharu barely manages to catch sight of his motion. He leans back as the tip of Illiya's sword scratches his forehead.

Motoharu touches his forehead. It was bleeding lightly. He frowns. "Illiya, snap out of it." Motoharu shouts.

Illiya runs at him again. Motoharu stands ready. _'I need to figure out how to get him to listen to me.' _Motoharu blocks another head attach and swings his right foot at Illiya's feet. Illiya was caught off guard and falls to the ground. He drops his sword in the fall. Motoharu seeing his opportunity sit on top of Illiya's chest and presses his sword against his friend's throat.

"Please, Illiya… beat the control she has on you!" Motoharu yells at his friends face.

Illiya stares blankly at him. Motoharu opened his mouth to say something else but he gets a sharp pain in the lower left side of his back.

"AAH…" He turns his head and finds Illiya's knife sticking into his back. Motoharu groans and moves to pull the knife out. Illiya knocks him off and rolls to get his sword. Motoharu stands up unsteadily and prepares to attempt another face off with Illiya.

"Will you hurry up, Yuka. We could be too later already!" Mahoko yells at the older girl behind her. Both were flying in the direction of the tower, according to the directions they had found while snooping through Azumi's things.

Yuka pouts. "It's scary around here… what if Azumi's waiting for us! She's going to hurt me. I don't want to be punished."

Mahoko flew back and grabbed her arm. "Quit crying, we won't let her hurt you. So let's go, this is out friends we're talking about. Yuka… we can beat her."

They were nearly to the location when they heard screams coming from their destination ahead. Yuka shuttered and Mahoko froze.

Kanoka and Mink's shield held up at first but getting it to stay up for long was difficult, and it crashed. They ended up getting the end part of Azumi's attack. It was enough to cut their arms a little more and send them flying back against the tower walls. They girls screamed. Azumi laughs.

Motoharu couldn't hold Illiya off with the injury on his back. Illiya's sword came crashing down and cutting deeply into his thigh. Motoharu shouts again. He panted as he lay there on the ground for a few moments. _'What should I do… I don't want to hurt him but I'm running out of options.'_

Mahoko and Yuka come out of the forest and take everything before them in. Mink was helping Kanoka on to her feet; both had blood on their arms. Azumi was watching them with a burning fury. Illiya had his sword pointed up, preparing to bring it down and end Motoharu's pain. Motoharu just lay there on the ground waiting for Illiya to strike him.

"Motoharu!" Yuka shouts, quickly flying over to him. She casts her magic into a protective sphere around them. "Are you ok, Mo?"

"Ugh… thanks… Yuka." Motoharu put some pressure on his leg, but he began feeling really dizzy. "Yuka how long can you keep the shield up?" Motoharu lies back down and looks up at her.

"I don't know… twenty minutes or more… As long as Miss Azumi's magic doesn't hit it." Yuka stared at him nervously. "You don't look well…"

"I think I'm going to… pass out. If worse comes to worse… drop the shield, protect yourself and the other girls." Motoharu took a deep breath. _'I am tired… but I'll be putting them in a bad situation if I sleep.'_

Azumi was glaring at Yuka. "You betrayed me Yuka! And when I'm done here, I'm going to rip you apart bit by bit."

Yuka shuddered but kept her full shield in place. "Motoharu… Mo… we need to find a way to get that horn out of Miss Azumi's hands. It's giving her, her incredible power. You need to stay with us and help get it." Yuka whispers. "It's our only solution."

"Fine… do you think you can split the shield, one around you and the other around me?" Motoharu pants.

Yuka nods. "I can do that Motoharu, but will you be ok moving around?" Yuka gives him a worried look.

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me up, please." Motoharu groans as Yuka takes his arm and pulls him up. "Now split the shield… I'll make my way towards Azumi and I'll see if I can get to that wand."

Yuka nods and does as he instructs her to do.

Mink was glad to see Mahoko, but now she had someone else to worry about. Mahoko explains what they need to do quickly.

"Ok… we need to get out hands on that wand. That's where her strongest power comes from." Mahoko ordered them. "So come on… we need to attack."

"You haven't had a taste of her power, Mahoko! She's strong, if we don't protect ourselves we'll end up dead!" Kanoka hisses at her.

Mahoko pales. "I… I… don't know what to do then." She got teary.

Mink felt bad for her two best friends. _'This is because of me.'_ She put a hand on each of their shoulders. Mink smiled. "She's after me… I'll be the bait. But whatever you do, whatever happens to me. Get that wand out of her hands!" Mink told them and walked towards Azumi.

"Mink… wait." Kanoka calls to her. Mink looks at her and smiles but keeps walking towards Azumi.

"Come on, Azumi. You want me out of you way… then here I am." Kanoka and Mahoko stay standing where they were and waited.

Azumi smirks. "You're making it all too easy for me to kill you." She laughs. "But I'll make you watch me kill your friends first."

Mink froze. _'If she attacks them and not me…'_ Mink formed a blue sphere of light in her hair. Then he hair started hurling them at Azumi, who was distracted briefly. Azumi got hit in the shoulder and face. She glared at Mink and wiped some blood from her lips. Azumi yelled and flew towards her.

Kanoka took Mahoko's hand. "Get ready… we're going to attack now."

"Be gone forever!" Azumi held the unicorn ward up and fired a stream of green light at Mink. Mink froze again. _'She's too close.'_

The streams of green thorns were an inch away when Motoharu shoves Mink back. The shield gets hit and crashes away. Motoharu was shocked, as her attack strikes his eyes. Azumi is shocked. Illiya jumps into the air bring his sword down on Motoharu's chest as he falls to the ground. Kanoka and Mahoko from behind Azumi fire a wave of lightening and a beam of water at the wand. Yuka quickly forms a shield around Motoharu and Mink.

Azumi's wand flies out of her hands and lands over to her left, right in front of Yuka. Yuka quickly picks it up. Azumi floats towards Yuka.

"Give me the wand, Yuka." She said calmly. "You don't want me to get angry." She said smiling slowly.

Yuka shivered. "You're already angry… and plan to hurt Yuka."

"Now, Yuka… I'll forgive you if you give me that wand." Azumi said.

"Don't do it, Yuka!" Kanoka yells at her, Mahoko had used her magic to hold Illiya down. Motoharu wasn't moving but he was breathing.

"Yuka! Give it to me!"

Yuka looked at her. "NO!" She points it at Azumi and sends her flying back into some trees. Kanoka and Mahoko cheer. Mink crawls over to Motoharu and puts his head onto her lap. "Motoharu…" She whispers.

Yuka whispers an incantation and waved the wand at Illiya. Illiya stops struggling under the hold Mahoko's magic had on him. He turns his head to the left and right.

"What's happening!" He yells. Mahoko releases him.

"Azumi had you under a spell." Kanoka said. "And Motoharu had to fight you while we dealt with Azumi."

Yuka hurried over to them. "Is everyone alright?"

They nodded. Mink looks up. "Motoharu isn't waking up."

Illiya kneels by Motoharu and Mink. "What happened to him? Did I do all this to him?" He examines Motoharu's body.

The girls were silent. Mink wipes her face. "You didn't know what you were doing and Motoharu was trying to protect me."

Azumi moaned, coming to. Illiya was on his feet and had his sword up against her throat in a matter of seconds. She looks up at him. "You're responsible for what's happened to Motoharu – if he dies, I'm going to kill you."

Motoharu coughs and groans. Mink looks down into his eyes. "Motoharu! You're awake… I'm so glad." Mink wipes her eyes again.

Motoharu blinks several times and clears his throat. "I can't see."

"What?" Mink asks shocked. The other girls kneel close.

"I can't see anything... am I still bleeding?" He asks.

Yuka tries to check all his wounds, as Mink waves her hand in front of his face. "It doesn't look like you are."

Mink's eye started watering up again. "You can't see my face, Motoharu?" He shakes his head. Mink's tears start falling down her cheeks and on to Motoharu's face.

Illiya was watching. He looked grim. "Well… Mo, are you sure you can't see anything?"

"I see nothing but black!" Motoharu yells, upset.

Illiya glared at Azumi. "…You will pay for this, witch." Azumi glared back, but looked away.

Mink cried harder. Motoharu smiles. "Hey, no tears. They're all falling on my face. It's like take a salty shower."

Mink laughs lightly and wipes her face, but the tears keep flowing. "There has to be something we can do."

'I don't want him to be blind because of me… Please there has to be something I can do.'

Mink's tears start shinning brightly on Motoharu's face. He winces slightly. "What's that awfully bright light?"

No one said anything, just watched the tears gather and float slowly into his eyes. Mink's hair started fluttering around her. As the last of the tears go into his eyes, her hair starts falling out, till she was left with the hair length she had before.

"Wow…" Yuka whispers. Kanoka and Mahoko nod.

Motoharu blinks again several times. He sits up with a small groan. "I can see again… and my injuries are just about healed. What did you do?" He looks at Mink beaming.

She shrugs. "I really don't know… I just know that I didn't want you to be hurt… I didn't want you to die or end up blind because of me."

Motoharu hugs her. "You're wonderful, Mink… I… I owe you a lot for what you've done."

Mink blushes. "Uh… no I owe you for… for saving me. Thank you."

Kanoka and Mahoko smile at one another. Yuka giggles. "It was the strength of her heart that saved his eyes." She whispers to Mink's two closest friends.

Illiya ties Azumi up and walks her over to his friends. "Well we need to get her locked up and away from us..."

Motoharu stands and helps Mink up. "Right, the council can hand out her sentencing. We'll need the wand." Yuka gives it to him.

Illiya walks up to Mink and Motoharu stiffens. "It was lovely meeting you at last my little dreamer."

Mink stared at him confused. "Uh… thank you… nice meeting you too."

Illiya whistles for his horse as Motoharu's trots up to him.

"You know you shouldn't leave like this right, Mo?" Illiya whispers to him, as he ties Azumi on to the back of his horse.

"What are you talking about?" Motoharu pets his horse.

Illiya looks at him and holds Motoharu's shoulders. "Tell her that you really care about her. Tell her you'll come back for her."

"Who?" I don't know…"

"Mink, and stop acting stupid. You know I was talking about her." Illiya frowns and shakes him.

"She's your dream girl remember?" Motoharu says looking at the sky.

"Well I'm letting that dream go… your sister is actually quite adorable." Illiya tells him and sneaks a look at her.

Motoharu's eyes narrow. "Well… aren't we mister quick recovery?"

"Go! Tell her… you both were strangely destined for each other."

Motoharu frowns. "You know I don't but that junk."

"Yeah, just go!"

Motoharu walks towards Mink and her friends, Kanoka grins and then flies up off the ground. "We'll meet you back at the school, Mink." Mahoko hugs her, and then follows Kanoka.

Yuka smiles. "Good luck." She tells Mink and leaves.

Motoharu stops and stares at her. Mink's face turns red. "Is something the matter, Motoharu?" She whispers.

"Umm… no… I… well I need to tell you something." Motoharu shifts from foot to foot nervously. "I… I really care about you, Mink… this may be dumb being that we just met but… I love you."

Mink was surprised at the words he said to her. She continued to stand still and stare at Motoharu. "That's all I wanted to say." He turned to leave but then stops and turns back to look at her. He leans in close and kisses her lips softly. "I'll always be by your side, Mink."

Mink tilts her head back a little to look into his eyes. "Motoharu… I love you too."

He smiles. "I hoped you did. Come on… I'll take you back to the school."

She hugs him tightly and nods.

Illiya smiles and starts onward into the forest.

12/15/05

A/N: So give me some feedback. It took me a long while to write it up… but I figured might as well time write it since, no one has been writing anything on Mink. Maybe cause no one knows anything about it… hmmm. Hope you enjoyed. I have another Mink fic, on the way for those who enjoyed this. Besides I'm trying to branch out a little out of my GW fic writing. Thanks. Maria /GV


End file.
